Sleepwalking
by arthursdragon
Summary: Arthur can't sleep, so he takes a walk and finds a sleeping Merlin also out for a stroll. He employs interesting methods of waking him up.


**Sleepwalking**

Arthur couldn't sleep. He had tried everything. So he resigned himself to wandering the palace, not exactly the best choice for a King. He made his way down by Gaius' chamber, hoping to beg the old man for a sleeping draught. He raised his hand to knock, when the door flew open and hit Arthur in the head.

"Ow!" Arthur cursed under his breath and held his head. He looked up to find Merlin, walking past him down the corridor at a slow pace.

He easily caught up with the boy.

"Merlin? Is there any particular reason you hit me in the head with a door?"

Merlin said nothing, just kept walking. His eyes were glazed, and he looked disoriented. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Merlin? Are you blind, deaf, and stupid? No wonder you're such a lousy manservant. Answer me."

Nothing. Arthur rolled his eyes. He yelled into Merlin's ear.

"Merlin! I know you can hear me! Stop ignoring me. I am your King, and I can have you beheaded in two seconds!"

Still nothing. Arthur frowned.

"Wait... are you asleep? Merlin?"

No sound from Merlin. He continued walking slowly down the hall.

Arthur smiled. "Alright. This is interesting. Merlin, you smell like a pig and you're a lazy good for nothing servant and drunk, who looks like the wrong end of dog."

Without warning, Melrin's hand flew up and smacked Arthur in the face.

"Ow! Merlin! You are not asleep! I know because people who sleepwalk don't smack people in the bloody face!"

Merlin kept walking.

Arthur rolled his eyes again, exasperated. "Merlin, you've already given me a head injury and a broken nose, let's call it a night."

No response. Arthur let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine."

He stopped Merlin, took the young man's face in between his hands and kissed him on the lips.

Merlin's eyes flew open.

Arthur yelled, startled. He stepped back.

Merlin smiled after he gained his bearings. "Um, Arthur. One question? You were kissing me, any particular reason? Or am I just doing an especially good job being your servant?"

Arthur looked away. "Kissing you? Merlin I think you were dreaming, probably still are. I don't kiss men, and especially not you."

Merlin glared. "It's not like you're exactly a ray of sunshine, your majesty."

Arthur snorted. "I don't have to be. I'm the King."

Merlin huffed and muttered under his breath.

Arthur gave him a look. "What was that?"

Merlin smiled innocently. "What was what?"

"What did you say just then?"

"Did I say something?"

Arthur gave Merlin a no nonsense look. "I _will_ strangle you, Merlin."

"I said prat, okay? You're a spoiled prat."

Arthur wanted to retort but Merlin ended the banter with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, it's been lovely talking with you, even though I'm not sure how I got out here. But, goodnight, sire."

He began to walk away.

Arthur cleared his throat.

"Uh, Merlin?"

"Yes?" He didn't turn around, but stopped.

"I think you forgot something."

Melrin was puzzled. He had brought luggage on his midnight walk? He walked back towards the young King. Arthur grabbed Merlin and kissed him hard on the mouth. Merlin stood still, shocked. Arthur broke away.

"Well, goodnight."

Arthur began to walk away, a smug smile on his lips.

Merlin stood there for a few more minutes, puzzled and bewildered. He hadn't dreamt that.

* * *

><p>Arthur waited for Merlin the next morning, concocting a plan. Merlin walked in with a breakfast , looking wary.<p>

"Arthur?"

Arthur glanced at his manservant casually. "Yes, Merlin, it is me. Good job. I would have never guessed that you'd know that one. The King, in the King's room, how shocking! Where's breakfast?"

Merlin set the tray donw in front of Arthur.

"I saw you last night."

Arthur laughed. "Maybe in your dreams, Merlin."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. He knew what had happened. He didn't dream it.

"We did meet. You kissed me. Remember now?"

Arthur smiled to himself and then turned around, and gave Merlin a puzzled look. "Merlin, look. I don't know what you had for dinner last night, but I'd avoid it. We're friends, you could even say very good friends, but I am reasonably sure I didn't kiss you."

Merlin was confused. Had he dreamt it? No. But, maybe.

Arthur laughed.

"Forget it, Merlin. It was a strange dream you had. I, for one am flattered that your subconcious wants me to kiss you."

Merlin glared at his King.

"Oh, shut up."

Arthur smirked as Merlin stomped from the room.

* * *

><p>That night, Arthur snuck out again. He headed towards Merlin's room, and lo and behold there was the boy himself, just beginning his midnight ride. Arthur smiled and walke dup to Merlin. This time his took Merlin in his arms and gave him a long, passionate, sensual kiss. Merlin woke up immediately, and kissed Arthur back. Arthur broke away.<p>

Merlin laughed. "Ha! I wasn't dreaming! You did kiss me last night!"

Arthur sighed and put his hands as if to surrender. "What can I say? You got me."

Merlin smiled. "I knew it."

Arthur took the younger man in his arms again and gave him a goodnight kiss.

Merlin walked away, confident that the King had kissed him.

Arthur waited for Melrin he next morning, laughing to himself. Merlin once again walked in with the breakfast tray.

"Arthur. That was some kiss last night."

Arthur looked at him with mock shock and horror. "Merlin! I told you to stop eating whatever is giving you these strange dreams. I was sleeping soundly all night. I was most certainly not out and about kissing you!"

Merlin paused, but then yelled.

"NO! I know we kissed! You said we did ! You admitted to the first kiss! Last night!"

Arthur smiled. "Merlin, I may have said many things in that dream. I may have been a dancing monkey with a jester hat too, but it doesn't mean it really happened. Go get some rest."

Merlin gave Arthur a confused and exasperated look before setting down the tray and wandering out of his chamber. As soon as the door clicked shut, Arthur doubled over with laughter.

* * *

><p>Again, Arthur went to find Merlin. But, this time. The young man was still asleep in his bed. Arthur snuck past Gaius, and into Merlin's bedroom. He laid down next to Merlin, and kissed the boy gently. Merlin's eyes fluttered open. Arthur put a finger to his lips. Merlin was wary, as he wasn't sure if this was real. Arthur began kissing him passionately, and Merlin decided he didn't care if it was real or not. At least, not for the moment. He wrapped his arms around the young King. Arthur grinded against Merlin. Merlin moaned, and parted his lips. Arthur slipped his tongue inside Melrin's mouth, and the two men began to explore each other. Arthur's hands went down Melrin's trousers, and Merlin yelped. Arthur kissed his ear and neck and began undressing Merlin like an animal. He ripped the younger man's shirt off, and began kissing his chest. Merlin moaned and began pulling Arthur's trousers down. Arthur ripped all of Merlin's clothing off, except his red scarf. Merlin laughed breathlessly, and undressed Arthur with the same animal passion. Arthur spread Melrin's legs, and then began to enter him slowly. Melrin groaned. Arthur gradually went deeper and deeper, until his entire length was inside Merlin. The younger man moaned, and pulled Arthur in. As Arthur thrust into Merlin, the two continued kissing each other hungrily. Arthur began to climax, and placed a hand around Merlin's member, and began moving his hand up and down. Merlin moaned and groaned so loudly Arthur had to cut him off with a deep kiss. Arthur began to come, and had to bite his lip hard to keep from screaming out Merlin's name. Merlin came soon after, hot milky liquid spurting onto both men. Arthur pulled out, and kissed Merlin again, before cleaning himself off and getting dressed. He watched Merlin fall back asleep before quietly exiting the chambers.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur waited for Merlin once more. This was going to be interesting.<p>

Merlin walked in, whistling. He set down the breakfast tray.

"Why are you in such a chipper mood, Merlin?"

Merlin stopped whistling. "Oh, no you don't. You know why."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"But, I...I, we, no we definitely did."

Arthur smiled. "Okay, Merlin. I have no dea what you're talking about, but I'll go along. Sure we did."

Merlin looked Arthur closely in the eye. Then he lef tthe room. Arthur began to laugh a little. Merlin suddenly walked back in and kissed Arthur on the lips. Arthur immediately kissed back.

Merlin jumped away. "HA!"

Arthur couldn't help smiling.

"What?"

"If we had never kissed before, you wouldn't have kissed me back so readily."

Arthur smiled. "That is awful logic, Merlin."

Merlin smiled. "But I'm right, aren't I? Everything that happened was real?"

Arthur laughed. "You caught me."

Merlin laughed victoriously. Then he kissed Arthur again. This time it was definitely not a dream.


End file.
